¿Quiéres jugar deducciones?
by PetrichorRaindrop
Summary: Inspirada en la canción "Do you want to build a snowman?" de Frozen, y en un post de tumblr. Básicamente es la relación de Mycroft y Sherlock desde que son chicos y cómo se va transformando al pasar el tiempo.


¿Quieres jugar deducciones?

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, y un pequeño Sherlock de 5 años no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se había pasado todas esas horas despierto, dando vueltas en su cama. Cuando ya se había cansado de no poder dormir, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Sabía que su hermano, Mycroft se despertaría y jugaría con él, no importando la hora que fuera, solo para pasar el rato con su hermano. Así que abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación en puntillas, sin querer alertar a sus padres, se acercó a la cama de su hermano y le tocó el hombro para despertarlo.

— ¡Mycroft! ¡Despierta! —murmuró esperando que su hermano reaccionara. El mayor no tardó en despertar, refregándose los ojos para borrar el sueño definitivamente.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Madre y padre se van a molestar si te encuentran despierto.

El pequeño rodó los ojos y tiró de su mano. Queriendo desesperadamente sacarlo de la cama así podrían ir a jugar.

— No tengo sueño, Myc, vamos a jugar, por favor. — suplicó sabiendo que Mycroft no podría resistirse. Como esperaba, le sonrió y se levantó de la cama saliendo juntos de su habitación.

En silencio, para no despertar a ninguno de sus padres bajaron las escaleras de su casa dirigiéndose a la cocina a realizar experimentos, o mejor dicho, a cocinar un poco.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente, que habían ensuciado toda la cocina, llenándola de harina, masa, condimentos y otras cosas más, hasta que su madre entró por la puerta cuando escuchó las risillas de ambos. Estuvo unos segundos impactada, intentando entender lo que habían hecho sus hijos. La ira no tardó en aparecer en sus ojos azules, similares a los de Sherlock.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Mycroft! — exclamó con furia. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar a su madre enfurecida. El pequeño Sherlock no tardó en esconderse detrás de su hermano de 12 años, asustado.

— Madre, Sherlock no tiene la culpa, yo lo incité a que viniéramos a la cocina. Siento el desastre que hemos provocado, a tan tempranas horas. —Mycroft no tardó en hacerse oír, protegiendo a su querido hermano de la furia de su madre. Si bien ambos lo habían hecho, Sherlock era muy pequeño para entender a veces la severidad de las cosas que realizaban solo para pasar el rato.

La madre de ambos chicos sabía cuál era en verdad la situación, sabía que su hijo mayor protegía al menor, pero no iba a exponerlo. Soltó un suspiro y ordenó a ambos que fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones a pensar en lo que habían hecho.

Antes de que ambos hermanos se fueran la madre detuvo a Mycroft para hablar con él sin que Sherlock los escuchara.

— Myc, sé qué pasó, no me lo pueden ocultar ninguno de los dos. Este desastre… —volvió a suspirar—tienen que parar. Ya tienes 12 años, estás muy grande para seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas. Espero sea la última vez. Estarás castigado 5 días. Empieza a concentrarte más en el estudio y menos en los juegos. —no quería regañar a su hijo, menos castigarlo, pero tenía que ponerle límites. Esta vez había sido la cocina, la próxima vez podría ser toda la casa.

Mycroft se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama, empezando a reflexionar en las cosas que habían hecho Sherlock y él. Su madre tenía razón, tenía que dejar de jugar, y empezar a crecer, concentrarse en sus estudios y en su futuro.

Las horas pasaron y era la tarde, Sherlock se estaba aburriendo nuevamente. Su hermano se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto desde que su madre los regañó, y quería que ya saliera así podían jugar, tal vez a los piratas o deducir. Los ojos azul grisáceos del niño se iluminaron al instante. ¡Deducir! Mycroft nunca se resistía a jugar con él. Rápidamente corrió a la puerta de su hermano golpeándola esperando que su hermano le abriera.

— ¡Mycroft! ¿Quieres jugar a deducciones? — esperó a que respondiera, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano. — ¡Mycroft! — Volvió a llamarlo—Quiero saber qué cosas dirías. —de nuevo, nada. Frustrado, se acercó a la ventana y vio pasar a un hombro grande. Sonrió con emoción y volvió a ponerse detrás de la puerta —Acaba de pasar un hombre, por cómo camina y la ropa que lleva creo que es piloto, pero siempre fuiste mejor que yo en las deducciones…—su hermano seguí sin responderle. Empezaba a ponerse triste de que lo evitara. Era con el único que jugaba, el resto de las personas lo ignoraban. — ¿Mycroft? —intentó una vez más, pero nuevamente lo mismo. — ¿Por qué no sales a jugar? Quiero jugar como siempre hacemos.

Mycroft no respondió. Sherlock soltó un suspiro cada vez más triste. Se deslizó por la puerta y miró por debajo de ella con la intención de ver qué estaba haciendo de interesante su hermano. Tal vez estaba realizando un nuevo experimento que no quería compartir con él. Odiaba que lo dejara de lado. Mycroft siempre decía algo que lo hacía reír tan fuerte que su estómago le dolía. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero estaba aburrido, así que se fue a su cuarto.

Apenas había pasado una hora cuando Sherlock no pudo resistir el aburrimiento y fue en busca de su hermano, nuevamente, quien seguía encerrado en su habitación.

— Myc, por favor. — suplicó contra la puerta, esperando que saliera— ¿No éramos mejores amigos? —preguntó utilizando su carta emocional, sabiendo que era fácil afectar y conseguir una respuesta por parte de la otra persona. — ¿Ya no lo somos más? — seguía insistiendo. Quiero que me enseñes cómo ser tan inteligente como tú lo eres. ¿Quieres jugar deducciones? — acercó su boca a la cerradura y susurró a través de ella. — No tienen que ser deducciones.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Sherlock! —gritó su hermano cansado de que insistiera tanto. El menor bajó la cabeza, entristecido por el rechazo de su hermano.

—Supongo que ahora no. — murmuró arrastrando los pies. No entendía por qué de repente su hermano lo estaba rechazando. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

_5 Años más tarde._

Sherlock corrió por el pasillo de su casa deteniéndose repentinamente en la puerta de la habitación de Mycroft. Estaba completamente aburrido sin nada que hacer y todo lo que hacía su hermano hoy en día era estudiar sin parar, con la puerta siempre cerrada para que Sherlock no pudiera interrumpirlo.

Golpeó la puerta 3 veces esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Mycroft! ¿Quieres jugar a deducciones? — No se escuchó ningún sonido— ¿U Operando en el pasillo?

Era imposible para ellos jugar al ajedrez ya que ambos eran muy inteligentes y podían predecir los movimientos del otro, y siempre terminaban estancados en el medio del juego tratando de superarse en sus estrategias. Operando era mucho mejor porque lo único que requería era habilidad física. Y a Sherlock le encantaba porque casi siempre él era quien ganaba.

— Vamos Myc, siempre estás estudiando. Tienes más que merecido un recreo. Y yo estoy volviéndome loco. Mi cerebro empieza a pudrirse. He empezado a hablarle al cráneo que mami me regaló en Navidad. —Esperaba al menos poderle sacarle una risa a su hermano con lo que había dicho, pero como siempre, no consiguió nada. Miró exasperado al cráneo y se dirigió a él. — ¿Qué voy a hacer con él, Billy? —preguntó con la voz apagada, entristecido.

Una nueva idea se le ocurrió. Jugar la carta emocional, como cuando era apenas un niño. Sonrió y se pegó a la puerta para que Mycroft lo escuchara mejor. Lo mejor que podía hacer es hacerlo sentir culpable.

—Empieza a ponerse muy solitaria la casa sin ti. Extraño cuando te burlabas de la gente que pasaba por la calle, ¿recuerdas? — después de un rato de su esfuerzo sin fruto alguno, se alejó de la habitación de su hermano dándose por vencido. Procedió a correr por los pasillos de toda la casa, como solía hacer. — Aburrido. Aburrido. ¡ABURRIDO! —gritó expresando lo que sentía y escuchando el eco al mismo tiempo.

A las semanas Sherlock dejó de ir a la habitación de su hermano, dejó de llamarlo a la puerta pidiendo que saliera a jugar con él. Estaba más que claro que su hermano se había aburrido de él, así que ahora el menor pasaba silenciosamente por delante de su puerta. Empezó a olvidar lo cercanos que una vez fueron.

_15 Años más tarde._

En un departamento sucio, frío y oscuro se encuentra Sherlock. Su mano temblando mientras sostenía una aguja preparada, lista para inyectarse. Apenas podía aguantar la espera a sentir esa fantástica sensación de liberación que la cocaína le brindaba. Liberación del aburrimiento que embargaba su cerebro y apagaba la absorción constante de información y deducciones que lo rodeaban sin detenerse.

Sin embargo, algo captó su atención y titubeó. No lo había notado antes. Los escasos muebles que poseían estaban ligeramente fuera de lugar. El polvo y tierra que se posaba en el cuero de los muebles se encontraba un poco más disperso. Alguien había estado en su departamento.

Sherlock soltó un gruñido de molestia. Su piadoso y protector hermano. Observó alrededor de la sala buscando la cámara que inevitablemente había sido instalada, pero que no podía ver. No importaba. Estaba ahí y su hermano podía verlo.

—Mycroft. — lo nombró, con su voz rasposa debido a la falta de uso, cortando el aire como si fuera una navaja. Se había desvanecido toda la inocencia, la alegría que alguna vez hubo dentro suyo cuando era niño. Ahora era fría, seca, amarga y áspera. Alguien no muy observador podría calificarla llena de odio. —Para. Sé que estás mirando. Y estoy seguro que también has visto los lugares en los que he estado— una oleada de furia lo invadió al instante ante el poco tacto y disgusto con el que su hermano lo trataba. —Insistes con que sea mejor, que me desintoxique, pero ahora te lo digo, hemos terminado. No sabes cómo es. No tengo ningún incentivo para detenerme, así que ¿por qué razón lo haría? Déjame en paz.

Estaba poniendo en voz todo el odio con el que cargaba. Todo el dolor, las decepciones y la soledad amenazaban con abrumarlo, haciendo que estar enojado fuera más sencillo.

—Apenas nos vemos, últimamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás avergonzado de tener un hermano drogadicto? ¿No quieres relacionarte conmigo por temor a que atente contra tu fantástico trabajo? Deja de molestarme y métete en tus propios asuntos.

Bajó la mirada y terminó con la tarea que había empezado y detenido para "conversar" con su hermano. Clavó la aguja llena de cocaína en su brazo dejando que todas las sensaciones lo abrazaran. Mientras observaba el líquido introducirse en sus venas, recordó los pensamientos de cuando era pequeño, creyendo que su hermano era el ser más poderoso y que podía arreglar lo que fuera. Soltó una risa por esos incrédulos pensamientos que una vez tuvo. _Arregla esto, querido hermano. Arregla el infierno en el que mi vida se ha convertido. Tengo miedo._

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Mycroft? —murmuró y se hundió en el olvido.

Al otro lado de Londres se encontraba Mycroft, observando como lentamente su hermano perdía el conocimiento. Sin inmutarse su mano se posó en el rostro de su hermano menor, reflejado en la pantalla, buscando casi desesperadamente un mínimo rastro del niño que una vez fue su hermano. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿En qué momento Sherlock se alejó tanto de él? ¿Cuándo es que se convirtió en un hombre lleno de odio? En su mente recordó la voz de su hermano menor, cuando tenía 5 años. _ ¿Quieres jugar deducciones?_

Mycroft soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza, deseando haberle dicho que sí cuando tuvo la oportunidad.


End file.
